20 Lucky Drabbles
by Bookkbaby
Summary: 20 drabbles dedicated to our very own Bookman Jr. and the Noah of Pleasure! LUCKY Pair.


A/N: This is my first attempt at DGM fanfiction! THERE IS YAOI HERE. Haters please click the back button. Some slight OOC, maybe, but I'll let you be the judges of that!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. The characters are all property of their manga-ka, Katsura Hoshino. Please don't sue, unless you really like pocket lint.

20 Lucky Drabbles

1. Kiss

Fighting the enemy was acceptable, obviously, and very much encouraged. Talking was probably okay too, so long as it was in the form of banter before a fight or an interrogation. Friendly conversation was probably not allowed. Daydreaming probably wasn't acceptable, but no one could see into his mind. As long as he kept his thoughts to himself and kept his fantasies in his room when the lights were off, it made no difference who he thought about.

Kissing was so far out of the realm of acceptability Lavi didn't even want to consider what his punishment would be if anyone caught him, but he never had been one much for rules.

2. Forget

Tyki was well-versed in the ways of pleasure and pain, as both sensation were controlled by the same nerves. He was well-versed in sex too, being Noah's Pleasure. He couldn't remember the faces of most he had lain with, but there were some things, some pleasures and some faces he would never forget.

The sensation of the red haired Exorcist's nails scratching down his back, red hair in tangles and face flushed, is something he will never forget. If he ever does, he's certain Lavi will be more than willing to remind him.

3. Telephone

When a call comes in to his hotel for 'Exorcist-san', Lavi figures it's just Headquarters calling to give him more details on his mission or something. When he hears the voice on the other line, a voice as smooth as melted chocolate and dripping with charm, his knees nearly buckle from shock. He catches himself, though, and the shock gives way to happiness.

"Hey, haven't heard from you for a month, Ty-chan. What kept you?"

4. Name

He's had many names – almost 50 in total. A Bookman has no need whatsoever of a name, since a Bookman only exists to keep the secret history of humankind. Most discard their birth name soon after taking up the path of the Bookmen and from then on change it frequently. They have no more attachment to a given name than others have for the sound of rushing water.

Even so, he thinks he's gotten quite attached to the name 'Lavi', if only because it sounds so good coming from Tyki's mouth when they move together.

5. Sensual

As the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki is quite a sensual creature. When he's in the room, Lavi can't help but stare (especially if his lover is naked). Lavi aches to touch that smooth olive skin, wanting and needing to surround himself with the warmth and full, almost spicy scent of the other man. Tyki's voice in the heat of passion in sinful and deep, touching Lavi to the very core of his being.

His taste, however, surpasses all else, especially the way Tyki's soft kiss tastes after less gentle activities.

6. Death

He had been taught not to fear death, not even his own. It's all part of the history and not even ink will remember those he sees on the streets or in friendly little towns he's sent to on missions, looking for Innocence.

Everyone dies eventually, though that thought becomes harder to contemplate the more time he spends with Tyki.

7. Sex

Tyki is no stranger to sex. It's more of a game to him now than anything else, a power game or a less-than-innocent pastime. His partners are nothing more than tools to be used for his pleasure and are quickly forgotten and never seen again after one night.

Somehow, with him, it's stopped being a game. Perhaps the first night was a game of dominance, but not the second night. Nor the third, nor the fourth. It has changed somehow, and the redhead's peacefully sleeping presence in his bed is proof.

8. Touch

He has dangerous hands, able to pass through stone, skin, cloth, bone, anything he desires. His whole body can touch anything or not touch anything as he wishes, allowing him to walk on water or levitate in the air.

His touch can kill.

With this Exorcist, and only this Exorcist, his hands pass through cloth to touch skin. His fingers lightly caress toned muscles instead of grasping the other's still-beating heart. (And even though Lavi's heart is pounding frantically in his chest, it's for a reason entirely different than fear.)

9. Freedom

A bird in a gilded cage is still trapped. A Bookman may be able to see the truth without illusions, but when he finds beauty he can not truly appreciate it. Though at times protected by the sturdy walls around his heart, he is always bound by the cold, unfeeling lump of rock he calls a heart.

A gem of unparalleled beauty may be found in a forgotten, dry well. A glowing diamond may be just underneath the surface of that 'lump of rock', and Tyki can wait until Lavi has the freedom to love him in order to see how beautiful Lavi's heart can be.

10. Jealousy

He wasn't jealous, he told himself. Jealousy was not something he had ever felt before, having never been attached enough to anyone to care. He shouldn't be attached enough to care now, either.

But what else could he call that odd anger, the bitter fire inside his chest? The girl speaking with his lover was pretty, gorgeous even. His lover laughed, and just like that he snapped.

He stood up, ignoring the surprised gasps of his dining companions. He marched over to his lover's table, ignoring the look of surprise on the other's face before he claimed the man's lips with his own. The response was instant, his lover's arms coming up around his neck to pull his more firmly into the kiss as their mouths opened.

They broke apart after a brief but intense battle of tongues and he slid into the seat next to his lover, arm wrapped around the other's shoulders. His lover's arm was around his waist in return, the gesture just as possessive as his claiming kiss had been a moment before.

Perhaps he was a little jealous, but maybe that was okay.

11. Forever

Neither has any illusions about how long this thing can last between them. An Exorcist and a Noah were never meant to meet like this, and as soon as one of them is discovered, the secret meetings late at night are over.

Despite the danger and promise of punishment in the future the moment they're found out, they keep meeting. Though it can't last forever, neither can help but try.

12. Blood

Tyki's dark side dreams in blood. Red gushing as if from a fountain, snow-white gloves stained while a still-beating muscle is clenched in his grasp. A coppery tang on his lips and tongue, that lovely scent in the air.

Even now he sees blood everywhere, his darker half urging him to move faster, harder, to rip violently into the body writhing beneath him, to bite the trembling column of the redhead's neck and draw blood. His darker half wants to color the Exorcist the same shade as his hair and lick it off, to paint the walls and soak himself in hot crimson.

But he doesn't. He keeps his movements gentle, if not slow, and kisses soft, letting Lavi's cries of ecstasy drown out the voice of his 'black' half.

13. Star

Lavi isn't the type to believe in silly things, like a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow or wishing upon a star. He lost those illusions early on when he started his journey to become a Bookman. Still, when Tyki presses his lips to Lavi's ear and murmurs "make a wish", the Noah's bare chest against his naked back, Lavi lets himself pretend that wishes on a star can come true.

14. Sickness

Disease isn't foreign to Lavi, but that doesn't mean he's sickly or that he enjoys being sick. His nose is runny, his lungs hurt from coughing, and his head aching. The medicine isn't helping and all he wants to do is sleep and pretend the world doesn't exist.

When Tyki shows up, a lacy and fluffy pink apron over his usual suit with a bowl of hot chicken soup in hand, Lavi has to laugh.

Maybe being sick isn't so bad, not if he gets treatment like this every time.

15. Home

Bookmen are wanderers. Their job, to collect history and see it with their own eyes, can not be accomplished with roots in the ground and a house in a quaint little town. No roots, no attachments, no emotion. Lavi knows he's not quite a traditional Bookman, as he has a home.

He may not have put down roots anywhere and he has no house, but Tyki's arms are home to him and the Noah follows him on his journey to witness history in motion. Perhaps he's broken the code of conduct for Bookmen, or smashed the code completely, but as long as he has Tyki everything will be all right.

16. Fear

Lavi tells himself it's fear that's causing his heart to pound like that against his chest. Who in his situation wouldn't be afraid? He's alone, weaponless (he wasn't sure where his hammer had landed after Tyki Mikk threw it, but it was somewhere on the other side of the alley), and cornered in a dark alley late at night by one of the Order's most deadly enemies.

The Noah of Pleasure smiled down at him, both of Lavi's wrists in one hand while the other played 'absently' with the fastenings of Lavi's coat. Tyki Mikk stood in-between Lavi's legs, rendering kicking ineffective. Lavi was trapped, no escape in sight, and he knew it.

"I win this time, Exorcist." Mikk said, voice husky. "Now I get my prize."

Before Lavi could ask what the man meant by 'this time' and 'prize', Mikk's mouth was on his, tongue coaxing Lavi's lips apart and tasting him deeply.

From that first touch, breaths intermingled and the taste of the other man in his mouth, Lavi could no longer lie and pretend all he felt was fear in the presence of the Noah of Pleasure.

17. Bonds

Family. Friends. Lovers. All are precious bonds a Bookman must discard to become truly objective in his record of history, but Lavi has been having some difficulty lately. There's Lenalee, who may as well be his younger sister. Allen, his brother in spirit, if not in fact. Kanda… well, as Allen is Lavi's brother, he supposed that made Kanda his brother-in-law. The Panda has always been a grandfather figure to him, and Komui is the wacky older brother, or wacky uncle, Lavi can't decide which. Miranda's the worrywort 'mother', and Kuro-chan is the responsible older brother.

It made him wince to think how his 'family' would react to his 'bride' if he ever got the courage to bring Tyki home.

18. Innocence

There's Innocence, and then there's innocence. One is a powerful weapon granted by God, the other a special quality all posses for a while until giving it away to a 'special someone'. The redhead, Tyki knows, possesses both, and though it is the Noah's duty to destroy any Innocence they come across, there's only one type of Innocence Tyki wants to take from Lavi. Though the Millenium Earl would be furious to know it, the type Tyki is after isn't the green-glowing cube suspended inside two crossed gears.

What he wants in infinitely more precious in his estimation.

19. Moon

The night is for lovers. The moon watches their trysts silently, the light of day never touching them. Both are too afraid of what the sun could reveal, but in the gentle, understanding moonlight they can reach for what they want without fear of what others would think.

By day, they're enemies, soldiers on opposite sides of a bloody but secret war. By night they are only men, seeking comfort where they can when the sun is asleep.

He watches his lover's chest gently rise and fall. The redhead apparently trusts him enough to fall asleep next to him – trusts Tyki not to kill him, trusts him to leave so that the sun never sees what was only meant for the moon. From his mumbles, Tyki can hear that Lavi trusts that one day there will be no need to hide from the sun. Trust Tyki knows he has not earned, but has been given to him regardless.

It's a trust Tyki hopes one day to be worthy of, but he can see the sky turning gray and all he can do for now is press his lips softly against his lover's forehead and sneak out the window of the hotel room.

20. Gift

When his eyes slide open on his birthday, weeks after the final battle with the Millenium Earl and days after waking up from a coma, Lavi thinks he's still dreaming. He's in the hospital wing of the Black Order and his lover is sitting on the chair next to his bed, a book open on his lap.

When Tyki hears Lavi's shocked gasp, he smiles.

"Your friends seemed to think that, as I no longer have my abilities as a Noah and have been feeding your side information since last year, I'm no longer a threat to any of the Exorcists." Tyki smiled, the expression bittersweet. The bitterness faded completely as Lavi watched, melting into a soft smile as Tyki leaned close and kissed him. "Happy birthday, lovely."

As Lavi kisses back, he thinks that he couldn't have asked for a better gift.

THE END

A/N: Loved it? Hate it? Want me to write more Lucky or possibly some Yullen? Leave me a note! (I have another Lucky oneshot in the works, and if people like the way I write this pairing I'll post!


End file.
